ExoFanfiction HELP ME !
by ICE BLOCK
Summary: [TwoShoot] Luhan yang Berkondisi Lemah Karena suatu penyakit,Menutup dirinya dalam Perisai akan Kesendirian.Hingga Suatu saat ia menggapai Cahaya Terang dan Hangat. Seseorang dimasa lalunya yang Terlupakan. Main Cast : HunHan, Support Cast : KaiSoo / GS-CHAPTER 2 IS UP [END]
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong Sebenarnya saya hanya Me Re-Post FF Ori buatan saya

Yang sebelumnya sudah saya Pulblish di Akun Wattpad dengan User LUHANDEER

Silahkan Membaca Bagi yang Berminat tidak memaksa.

2ND Story FF BUATAN AUTHOR

EXO Fanfiction

Genre : Romance

Rate : 17+

Cast :

Xi Luhan As Luhan [ Girl / CG ]

Oh SeHoon As Sehun

Kim Jongin As Kai

Do Kyungsoo As Kyungsoo [Girl / CG ]

Pairing :

- HunHan

- Kaisoo

Support Cast :

- Do Kyungsoo As Kyungsoo

- Kim Jongin As Kai

Just FANFICTION Only !

Semua Cast Dalam Fanfic ini Adalah kepemilikan TUHAN

Author Hanya meminjam nama.

.

.

.

FF ASLI HASIL BUATAN AUTHOR LUHANDEER

.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

NO COPAS !

.

.

.

DONT LIKE ? DONT READ !

.

.

RCL Dont Be SIDER !

-Luhan POV-

.

.

Salahkan kondisi fisikku yang lemah.

Salahkan aku yang tak cukup kuat.

Salahkan aku yang selalu menyalahkan tuhan atas apa yang aku alami.

Ya tuhan maafkan aku yang selalu mengeluh.

.

.

.

Namaku Xi Luhan akrab disapa Luhan, kini aku terbaring lemah di sebuah ruangan yang nampak serba putih, bau yang tak asing di hidungku. Obat, aku mengidap penyakit Vertigo sehingga aku sering sekali terjatuh karna tingkat keseimbanganku menurun serta kondisi fiskiku yang memang lemah terkadang aku seperti orang lumpuh. Terkadang aku sangat pusing dan hal inilah yang selalu membuat kedua orang tuaku panik. Tak jarang aku hanya berdiam dirumah dengan alasan mereka harus melindungiku. Aku tau aku anak semata wayang, Anak satu satunya keluarga Kaya Raya Marga 'XI' , Tapi sadarkah mereka aku sangat kesepian ?

.

.

.

Saat aku terlihat cukup baik aku akan diperbolehkan untuk bersekolah kembali, aku senang dapat kembali kesekolah walau hanya sebentar. Aku tak punya banyak teman, itulah mengapa aku sangat kesepian. Terkadang aku menghabiskan seluruh waktuku hanya untuk belajar dan menatap taman halaman pernah memiliki teman baik, tapi perlahan semua meninggalkanku, Mengapa ?

Aku tak mau membahasnya.

.

.

.

Aku bersekolah di SM Art High School, Aku merupakan siswa populer. Mengapa ?

1. Aku mempunyai IQ diatas rata rata dan tergolong kalangan yang sangat pintar.

2. Keluargaku sebagai penyandang dana terbesar di sekolah tersebut.

3. Mereka memanggilku Primadona sekolah, Mereka berkata aku sempurna jika soal wajah. Bagiku aku tetap saja tak seperti yang mereka kira.

4. Karna penyakitku sudah menjadi gosip bagi semua.

.

.

.

Soal mengapa aku tidak punya teman ?

Salah satunya karna aku tak mau dikasihani dan mereka berteman denganku untuk menaikan popularitas mereka Keluargaku, Keluarga 'Xi' sangat terpandang.

.

.

.

DAN aku BENCI ITU ! Mereka Hanya MemanfaatkanKU !

.

.

Kriet ! -suara pintu-

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Selamat pagi, Anda sudah bangun nyonya muda ?" -suster-

"Pagi sus, panggil saja aku luhan" -luhan-

"Baiklah luhan, sekarang anda sarapan dulu, setelah itu minumlah obat ini" -suster-

"Kapan aku dapat pulang ?" tanyaku -luhan-

"Asal luhan rajin makan dan minum obat pasti akan cepat sembuh dan cepat pulang" -suster-

"Bisakah hari ini ? Aku tak betah disini sus, aku akan Bilang papa aku akan pindah rawat di rumah saja" -luhan-

"Dokter akan menge-cek kalau luhan memenuhi syarat pasti akan diperbolehkan, saya permisi " -suster-

"Aku Lebih suka kamarku" lirihku -luhan-

Blam !

Susterpun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

TES ! TES !

.

.

Airmataku mengalir dengan sendirinya. Inikah nasibku ? aku terlalu lemah, Haruskah selamanya begini ? TIDAK ! Kau Kuat Xi Luhan Kau KUAT !

Kuhabiskan apapun makanan yang disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit. Apapun rasanya manis, Asin ,Asam Bagiku semua sama saja 'Hambar', Lidahku kelu. Satu Hal ,Aku tak mau dianggap Lemah !

.

.

.

Setelah pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dokter menyatakan bahwa aku dapat di rawat di rumah, dan kabar baiknya aku dapat kembali bersekolah dengan catatan aku tak boleh terlalu kelelahan. Aku Tersenyum, Aku menanti nanti hari dimana aku dapat kembali bersekolah.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Aku telah siap dengan Tas, Seragam, Jam tangan motif rusa miliku yang melingkar manis di tangan kiriku, Dan tak lupa rambutku yang ku gerai saja. Aku menyukai rambutku yang tergerai ketika angin menerpa untuk dan Sejuk itu yang kurasa.

.

.

.

"Stop !, sebelum masuk gerbang ! " perintahku -luhan-

"Tapi nyonya muda, saya harus memastikan anda tepat waktu" -supir-

"Aku pasti tepat waktu, ini masih sangat pagi " -luhan-

"Kalau tuan besar sampai tau bisa gawat nyonya muda" -supir-

"Turuti atau ketakutanmu akan jadi mimpi burukmu, Percayalah aku tak apa" -luhan-

"Ba..Baik Nyonya saya paham" -supir-

"Satu hal lagi, jangan laporkan ini pada papa dan jangan menjemput sembelum aku menelpon " -luhan-

"Baik" -supir-

Aku ingin suasana berbeda hari ini, Sendiri di suasana berbeda tanpa ada pengganggu. Aku datang terlalu pagi rupanya suasana sekolah begitu sepi, Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolah terlebih dahulu. Aku merindukan tempat ini. Aku sangat menyukai bunga, Mereka adalah temanku yang sangat indah.

.

.

.

Setelah puas bermain dengan bunga, kulepaskan rasa lelahku disebuah kursi panjang. kududukan tubuhku disana.

Aku teringat pesan dokter bahwa aku tal boleh begitu memporsis tenagaku dan benar saja sedikit rasa ngilu menyambar.

.

.

.

"Haah... Sungguh mereka indah" gumamku -luhan-

"Menyukai bunga ?" -namja-

Aku Tersentak dari peristiratanku, ketika seorang namja berkulit putih susu membuyarkan lamunanku, Well kuakui dia err Tampan, Tunggu ! Sejak kapan ia berada di sana ? Sungguh menggangguku.

.

.

"Bukan urusanmu" Ketusku -luhan-

"Mereka indah bukan ? " -namja-

"Mian, aku harus pergi sekarang" -luhan-

"Hei, tunggu ini masih belum jam pelajaran bukan ? Hei ! " teriaknya -namja-

Tak kuperdulikan suara namja itu yang terus saja memangilku. Aku terus berjalan menuju kelasku hingga...

"Argghhht..."

Tiba tiba penglihatanku kabur sedikit rasa pusing serta nyeri di kepalaku.

"Sial !" marahku

Aku jatuh terduduk seketika sambil memegang kepalaku.

Tuhan bisakah hariku lebih menyenangkan tanpa ada gangguan ini.

"Gwaenchana ? " -namja-

"Kau , Argghht tak usah sok perduli denganku" -luhan-

"Kau terlihat lemah,kumohon biarkan aku membantumu" -namja-

"Kau pikir aku lemah,eoh ?...Aku bisa...sen Arghhhht " -luhan-

Nyeri...Nyeri tuhan ini sangat sakit.

"jangan tutupi kelemahanmu, aku tau kau kuat tapi kau sangatlah rapuh xi luhan" -namja-

.

.

Grep !

.

.

Sontak namja itu menggangkatku dengan gaya bridal style dan setengah berlari, dari arahnya menuju UKS sekolah.

.

.

"Turunkan aku ! kau tak berhak memperlakukan ku seperti ini" rontaku -luhan-

"Turunkan aku ku bilang ! "

Namja itu seperti menulikan pendengarannya. Aku muak selalu di anggap lemah. Aku Muak dengan diriku sendiri yang lemah.

.

.

.

-UKS-

Namja itu membaringkanku di atas kasur, dan menyelimutiku, Segera ia memanggil perawat yang berjaga untuk mengecek keadaanku. Aku sudah tak berdaya menahan sakit. Sungguh aku memaki diriku sendiri. Setelah selesai ...

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" -namja-

"Sangat baik !, mengapa kau membawaku kesini, kau sudah lancang" marahku -luhan-

"Kau tidak sedang baik baik saja, maafkan aku yang telah lancang ini, aku mengkhawatirkanmu " -namja-

.

.

DEG ! Khawatir ?

.

.

"Kau hanya mengasihaniku, Pergi ! " usirku -luhan-

"Ta..Tapi..." -namja-

"PERGI ! Hikz... Pergi, Jebal ! " -luhan-

.

.

GREP !

ia memeluku

.

.

"Arghhhtt... lepaskan kau kurang ajar sekali" -luhan-

.

.

Kupukul pukul ia dengan sekuat tenagaku yang ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

"Mianhae" lirihnya -namja-

.

.

"Kumohon biarkan aku sendiri" pintaku -luhan-

Ia melonggarkan pelukannya terhadapku.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi, istirahatlah" -namja-

Tap...Tap...Tap..

Blam !

Iapun pergi , suasana hening mendominasi. Airmataku mengucur derasnya.

"Hikz ...Hikz... Tuhan mengapa aku begitu lemah Aku tak berguna, Jika kau tak sayang padaku kembalikan aku Hikz... kepadamu Tuhan, aku tak sanggup lagi Tuhan hikz..."

Kututup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku tuk meredam suara isakan yang keluar mengalun memecah sunyi. Dan aku terus menangis.

-Sehun POV-

GREP !

Aku memeluknya aku ingin menenangkannya, dia kalut.

.

.

"Arghhhtt... lepaskan kau kurang ajar sekali" -luhan-

.

.

Ia memukul mukul dan meronta. Tapi tak ada rasanya bagiku pukulan tanpa tenaga itu, Kau sangat lemah Xi Luhan.

.

.

"Mianhae" kataku

.

.

"Kumohon biarkan aku sendiri" pintaku -luhan-

Kulonggarkan pelukanku aku berniat untuk pergi, kupikir ia memang butuh ketenangan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi, istirahatlah" jelasku

Tap...Tap...Tap..

Kulangkahkan kakiku berat.

Blam !

Seketika beberapa langkah aku keluar dari ruang UKS aku mendengar isakan, isakannya semakin menjadi. Aku terdiam di balik pintu.

"Hikz ...Hikz... Tuhan mengapa aku begitu lemah Aku tak berguna, Jika kau tak sayang padaku kembalikan aku Hikz... kepadamu Tuhan, aku tak sanggup lagi Tuhan" -luhan-

Terbelalak aku mendengarnya

"Kau egois Luhan " gumamku

"Aku disini aku mencintaimu, jika kau mau bagilah rasa sakitmu, melihat tangismu aku tersiksa luhan aku tersiksa"

.

.

.

Andai Kau tau

.

.

20 menit aku masih menjaga di depan UKS, sudah tak terdengar lagi suara isakan dari dalam.

.

.

.

Kriet !

Kubuka pintu perlahan.

Kulihat seorang yeoja cantik bagai malaikat tengah tertidur lelap. Matanya sembab karna ia habis menangis, Hidungnyapun memerah.

.

.

.

Aku semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Kurapikan selimutnya. kusibakan poninya yang menutup sebelah matanya. Sempurna ! Cantik ! Bahkan dalam keadaan apapun tetap saja usap bekas aliran kristal beningnya dengan ibu jariku.

.

.

"Kau tidak cocok menangis, Aku ingin melihat senyum itu lagi, kau lupa denganku ? haha mungkin kau melupakannya, tetapi tidak denganku Xi Luhan " bisikku pelan

"Sudah susah payah aku menemukanmu... "

Ku dekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, dilihat dari dekat ia sangat cantik. Ku kecup bibir pinknya sekilas, Kedua matanya serta keningnya.

.

.

"Tidurlah, Aku akan mengawasimu"

.

.

.

.

.

-SKIP TIME-

-Luhan POV-

"Eungg... " lenguhku

"Aku tertidur ? "

Kuusap kedua mataku membiaskan cahaya matahari di kedua retinaku,

"Arghht ...Kepalaku masih berat''

Kududukan tubuhku di pinggir ranjang UKS, Kulirik jam tanganku telah menunjukan jam pulang.

Teng...Teng...Teng...

Terdengar bunyi jam usai.

"Ah, aku melewatkan kelasku" kesalku

Kuraih ponselku berencana untuk meminta jemputan tapi kuurungkan niatku sekian detik setelahnya,

"Aku ingin bebas bukan ? " tanyaku

"Aku ingin bermain di taman... hihi "

Aku tersenyum saat memikirkan niatku ini, Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat bunga yang bermekaran indahnya.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dipinggiran kota seoul menuju arah Taman Pusat Kota dimana aku selalu menanti nanti hari ini. Ya aku belum pernah kesana, Papa dan mama tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk berkeliaran, Karna tingkat kriminalitas yang semakin tinggi.

"Tapi aku baik baik saja, tak ada orang yang menggangu , hah~ senangnya " aku terkekeh mengingat papa dan mama yang terlalu mencemaskanku

"Umm... Aku ingin makan ice cream, Ah~ itu ada toko ice cream di sana "

Kuhampiri Toko Ice Cream di seberang sana. Mataku cerah memandang toko yang terpampang segala macam ice cream di sana.

"Annyeonghaseyo~ mau pesan apa ? " -pelayan-

"Umm, berikan aku menu terbaik" senyumku mengembang

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar " -pelayan-

Pelayan itu mencatat sebuah pesanan.

"Kai-ah~ 248 satu ne ? " -pelayan-

"Segera " seseorang yang bernama kai itupun menyahut

Tak Lama...

"ini, aku letakan dimana kyungsoo-ah ? " -kai-

"Ah, aku lupa " kyungsoo menepok kepalanya

Ia menghampiriku

"Um, maaf saya lupa menanyakan , makan disini atau..." -kyungsoo-

"aku ingin memakannya di taman seberang " lanjutku

"ah, ne ini pesanan anda , menu special ice cream Melt choco mint " -kyungsoo-

''Kau ceroboh kyungsoo-ah " -kai-

"Ya ! jangan menghinaku di depan pelangganku kkamjong " marahnya -kyungsoo-

Aku hanya terkekeh melihat dua sejoli saling bencengkrama satu sama lain.

"Kalian sangat serasi, aku iri sekali " aku berkata seraya terkekeh

"Mwo ? serasi " membulatkan matanya lucu -kyungsoo-

"Tuhkan kita serasi~ Aku sudah menduganya aku tampan dan kau manis " goda kai

BLUSH !

Wajah pelayan yang bernama kyungsoo itu seketika memerah.

Ini langka, baru ini aku melihat kejadian seperti ini, apakah ini Cinta ? Entahlah yang pasti ini hangat.

"Yaa ! jangan menggodaku " -kyungsoo-

Ia meliriku..

"Maafkan aku mengabaikan pelangganku (membungkuk sopan) , dan kau (menunjuk kai) pergilah selesaikan tugasmu" -kyungsoo-

"Arayo~ haha " -kai-

Pelayan yang bernama kai itupun pergi. Setelah mendapat pesananku akupun pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Uwa~ Mashita~ ini enak sekali "

Aku duduk di sebuat kursi panjang , hari sudah semakin sore, menatap indahnya matahari sore yang terbenam sungguh indah. Ditemani secup penuh Ice Cream yang baru saja menjadi rasa favoriteku.

.

.

TES...TES...

Airmataku mengalir

Aku menangis dalam diam.

.

.

"Bisakah seperti ini setiap hari ? Bisakah ? "

"Aku senang sekali "

Kuusap airmataku Kasar.

"Pabo kau Xi Luhan, Kau senang cukup kesenangan tanpa air mata saat ini " Aku tersenyum menikmati hidupku

.

.

Saat yang menyenangkan

.

.

Menenangkan

.

.

Setelah puas, aku beranjak untuk pergi, hari sudah malam dan semakin dingin. Kuambil sebuah jaket tebal dalam ranselku. ku eratkan lenganku pada jaket tebalku. Aku kedinginan.

.

.

Drtt...Drtt...

Pik !

Kuangkat telponku

" Ne ? "

"Nyonya muda anda dimana ? kami sangat khawatir, Tuan besar tadi menelpon menanyakan keadaan anda" -maid-

"Aku baik baik saja, aku akan pulang sendiri"

"Nyonya katakan anda dimana tuan besar akan marah jika tau anda dalam keadaan tidak baik baik saja, apalagi tanpa kawalan bodyguard" -maid-

"Katakan pada papa aku sudah pulang, papa takan tau karna papa dan mama akan pulang bulan depan, sudah jangan kwahatirkan ne ? "

"Tapi ..Nyo " -maid-

Pik !

Kuputus telponnya.

"Jebal sehari saja jebal" gumamku

Aku berjalan tanpa arah, sialnya aku masih memakai seragam sekolahku. Semua mata menatapku intens terkadang mereka menggodaku dengan berkata.

'Hai Cantik,sendiri ?'

'Hai Manis mau kuantar pulang ?'

dll sebagainya, aku hanya menulikan telingaku terhadap semuanya. Hingga aku masuk kedalam sebuah gang sunyi.

.

.

NyuuuT...Nyuut..

Aku bersandar pada tembok

"Haah Haah " Kutarik nafas dalam dalam

"Jebal jangan sekarang,Hosh...Hosh "

Bruk !

Aku tertunduk sembari menopang tubuhku dengan satu tangan, tanganku yang lain memegak kepala.

"Arghhht ... Arghhhtt" sedikit berteriak

Kubuka ranselku ingin mengambil obat peredam rasa sakitku. Namun

.

.

.

"Srak ! "

Seseorang mengambil ranselku

"Kembalikan ! " marahku, masih tersungkur di lantai

Aku mencoba berdiri perlahan dengan tumpuan dinding. Kulihat ada beberapa namja yang tengah menatapku intens.

"Wah wah ! manggsa baru "

"Cih ! mau apa kau ? " lawanku

"Lihat kondisi bagai rusa kecil yang telah lemah, sebaiknya menurut saja cantik " Senyum pervert terlukis

"Ambilah ini (kulempar dompetku) kau bisa membeli apa saja , asal pergilah menjauh" lawanku

Diambilnya dompetku

"Kau orang kaya hah ? " -1-

"Hey kita apakan dia ? " -2-

"Haha mari bersenang senang" -3-

"Benar, sayang seindah ini terlewatkan" -1-

3 orang namja tersebut perlahan mendekat, Aku sangat Takut ,Ah aku akan menelpon bantuan. Belum sempat aku mengambil telponku 3 namja tadi sudah mengentikan pergerakanku.

"Lepaskan aku...Hosh Hosh Arghht " Teriakku

"Percuma siapa yang akan mendengar,eoh cantik ? " -3-

"Ughh...Brengsek kalian, cuh " kuludahi salah satu wajahnya

"sluurrp~ Ah~ salivamu manis baby bagaimana dengan tubuhmu pasti Ah~ sulit kubayangkan"

"Kau Menjijikan ! ,Arghhhht " lawanku

ia meraih leherku sedikit mencekek aku sedikit susah bernafas, kuliat ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, aku tak bisa bergerak tangan kanan kiriku terkunci 2 namja lainnya.

.

.

Sret ! satu namja melepas jaket yang ku kenakan

.

.

"Aku ingin melihat apa yang di balik ini" namja itu menyeringai

.

.

Stet ! ia menarik lepas Rok yang ku kenakan.

"Ahhh ! Lepaskan aku, Hiks...Hiks..." tangisku

"Jangan menangis baby kau akan menikmati ini " ia menjilat airmata yang mengalir dipipiku

.

.

JIJIK ! Aku Sangat JIJIK !

Seketika aku mengingat Papa Dan Mama.

.

.

"Papa...Mama...Mian , Luhan tidak mendengarkan hiks.. hiks.." gumamku pelan sambil terisak

"Anak manis, setelah ini kau akan pulang sayang~ " namja itu mengelus pipiku dan menatapku penuh nafsu.

Hanya menangis dan menagis dan Pasrah tanpa perlawanan,

AKU BENCI AKU LEMAH

Kesadaranku hampir hilang aku sangat lemah sesuatu dikepalaku mulai Berdenyut Keras sepeti terhantam sebuah balok, Rasa sakit yang yang teramat sangat aku menahan rasa sakitku.

"HEY ! Brengsek lepaskan tangan kotor kalian darinya "

Aku mendengar suara seseorang, kulirik samar aku mengenali sosok itu... dan seketika hitam. Aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Terasa kelegaan tersendiri. Aku berharap aku baik baik saja.

.

.

"To..tolong..Aku " rintihku

.

.

Terasa Hangat dan Basah Rasanya Saat ini.

.

.

Aku merasa Tenang.

TBC ?

Lanjut ?

Penjaminan lanjut FF RLC dulu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong (lagi) Karna FF Ini Merupakan FF [TwoShoot]**

**Yup Chapter kali ini adalah Chapter ENDING !**

**Sebelumnya sudah pernah di Publish Juga di Akun Wattpad Tgl 9 Maret Kemarin.**

**Langsung saja Selamat membaca :**)

.

.

.

2ND Story FF BUATAN AUTHOR

EXO Fanfiction

Genre : Romance

Rate : 17+

Cast :

Xi Luhan As Luhan [ Girl / CG ]

Oh SeHoon As Sehun

Kim Jongin As Kai

Do Kyungsoo As Kyungsoo [Girl / CG ]

Pairing :

- HunHan

- Kaisoo

Support Cast :

- Do Kyungsoo As Kyungsoo

- Kim Jongin As Kai

Just FANFICTION Only !

Semua Cast Dalam Fanfic ini Adalah kepemilikan TUHAN

Author Hanya meminjam nama.

.

.

.

FF ASLI HASIL BUATAN AUTHOR LUHANDEER

.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

NO COPAS !

.

.

.

DONT LIKE ? DONT READ !

.

.

RCL Dont Be SIDER !

.

.

.

**Prev Part :**

"HEY ! Brengsek lepaskan tangan kotor kalian darinya "

Aku mendengar suara seseorang, kulirik samar aku mengenali sosok itu... dan seketika hitam. Aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Terasa kelegaan tersendiri. Aku berharap aku baik baik saja.

.

.

"To..tolong..Aku " rintihku

.

.

Terasa Hangat dan Basah Rasanya Saat ini.

.

.

Aku merasa Tenang.

.

.

.

**HELP ME Part 2 END PART :**

.

.

.

Sehun POV :

"HEY ! Brengsek lepaskan tangan kotor kalian darinya " marahku

"Berani mengganggu kau bocah tengik ,Cih ! " -1-

"Kita Habisi saja ! "-2-

"Hahaha Cari mati" -3-

Aku melirik tajam kepada 3 namja brengsek yang berani menyentuh luhan.

"Kita Lihat siapa yang akan tertawa nanti, majulah kalian semua dasar lemah !" tantangku

"Cih, apa kau bilang ? " -1-

"Lemah ! kau tentu tidak tuli bukan ? 3 Namja yang berani main keroyok seorang yeoja yang tidak berdaya, kalian buta,eoh ! dia sedang lemah " marahku

"Persetan, kau berani mengganggu berarti cari mati'' -3-

Seketika terjadilah baku hantam 3:1. Hey itu tak adil bukan.

.

.

Bugh !

.

.

Bugh !

.

.

Brak !

.

.

Siapa sangka perkelahian Kalah jumlah tadi dengan mudahnya dimenangkan oleh seorang oh sehun , Bagaimana tidak ? Well tentu saja ia cukup ahli dalam hal bela diri. Walaupun pipi mulusnya harus ternodai dengan sekali bogem mentah para preman tadi.

.

.

"Cih ! hanya segini ? " desisku

"sial ! mereka pergi " marahku

Kuhampiri tubuh luhan yang semakin melemah. Matanya sendu penuh airmata dan bibirnya berdarah seperti sedang menahan sakit.

.

.

"Xi luhan , Xi luhan kau baik baik saja jawab aku " -sehun-

Kulepaskan jaketku hingga menutupi kaki jenjangnya yang sangat terekspos. Ia membuka matanya pelan.

"To..tolong..Aku " rintihnya pelan

Kupeluk erat tubuh mungilnya kedalam dekapanku. Airmataku seketika mengalir melihat keadaannya. Sungguh rasanya ingin aku langsung menghabisi para preman yang berani membuat Luhan hingga menjadi seperti ini. Kalian akan membayarnya jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Tuhan aku telah kalap maafkan aku.

"Kau baik baik saja sekarang, aku akan menjagamu " suaraku cukup bergetar jujur saja aku sangat khawatir

Kekhawatiranku semakin memuncak saat tak kudengar lagi suara paraunya ku renggangkan pelukanku. SHIT ! dia pingsan. Tubuhnya semakin dingin dan melemah.

.

.

.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera aku membopong tubuh mungilnya menuju mobilku yang kukendarakan melesat secepat mungkin menuju Seoul Hospital.

.

.

.

-UGD-

.

.

Kriet !

Terlihat seorang dokter tengah keluar dari ruang yang bertuliskan UGD. Dan saat itu akupun bangkit untuk bertanya mengenai keadaan luhan.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok ?'' tanyaku memastikan

"Ia mengalami syok, dan tubuhnya sangat lemah pasien butuh banyak istirahat, mengingat pasien menderita penyakit yang cukup fatal, tapi ia akan segera siuman dan akan segera di pindahkan ke kamar pasien" -dokter-

"Apakah buruk ? " tanyaku

"Selama pasien terjaga dengan baik minum dan makan obat teratur semua akan baik baik saja, satu hal yang penting... " -dokter-

"Apa dok ? " tanyaku penasaran

"Jangan membuat pasien tertekan berat, strees dan kelelahan , itu akan memperburuk kondisi fisik dan kejiwaan pasien, baiklah tuan muda Oh saya permisi " pamitnya -dokter-

"N..ne terimakasih dok " tegasku

.

.

.

Aku bersumpah akan membahagiakanmu Xi Luhan. Kau adalah hidupku. Alasanku Hidup Sampai Saat ini. Melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini sama hal menyakitkan bagiku. Lebih baik aku terluka daripada kau yang menanggung luka.

.

.

.

Ya ! Alasanku untuk H.I.D.U.P adalah K.A.U

.

.

.

*HELP ME END PART 2*

.

.

-Luhan POV-

.

.

"Eungg..."

Kubuka mataku perlahan membiaskan cahaya dan mulai membiasakannya pada retinaku. Sambil ku kerjap-kerjapkan mataku.

"A..Aku dimana ? " Batinku

.

.

GREP !

Aku merasakan sesuatu. Tanganku seperti terasa tergenggam kuat dan...

.

.

HANGAT

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar ? Masih sakitkah ? atau Perlu apa ? aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu ?" Tanyanya khawatir -sehun-

"K..Kau ? "

Aku membulatkan mataku kaget .. Namja ini dia yang waktu itu Apakah dia yang menyelamatkan dan membawaku kesini ? -luhan-

"Ne ? Wae lu ? " tanyanya -sehun-

Aku terdiam sejenak aku merasa tertohok mendengar penuturan kata kata namja di hadapanku ini yang mengetahui nama lengkapku dan apa aku salah dengar ia memanggilu 'LU'. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku. Aku Tau ia hanya memanfaatkanku aku tau aku tidak bisa percaya dengannya. Dengan orang asing yang bahkan tak pernah ku kenal.

"Apa maumu ? Aku tau kau ingin memanfaatku ? katakan berapa yang harus kubayar sebagai balasan balas budiku padamu " balasku ketus

.

.

.

-Sehun POV-

"Apa maumu ? Aku tau kau ingin memanfaatku ? katakan anggap aku berbalas budi padamu " -luhan-

Aku menatap tidak percaya Luhan berkata demikian. Apa luhan benar benar telah melupakanku ? Aku tau dia sangat tertekan saat ini. Ia tak mampu mempercayai siapapun termasuk dirinya. Tapi aku ingin mencoba Agar ia mau membuka hatinya. Agar ia mengerti. Aku sangat mencintaintainya.

"Aku hanya ingin selalu disampingmu, Menemanimu, Teman untuk berbagi sedihmu hanya itu mauku dan imbalan yang aku inginkan. Aku tak pernah berniat untuk memanfaatkanmu lu sungguh, tak ada maksud lain "-sehun-

"..."

"Aku melakukan ini semua semata karna aku tulus dan aku...a..ku mencintaimu lu, sangat aku tak pernah bermaksud lain " -sehun-

''Aku tau kau kesepian biarkan aku yang selalu disampingmu yang akan selalu ada menemanimu lu '' -sehun-

-Author POV-

Terlihat guratan tak percaya dari wajah luhan, ia bingung, tidak percaya dan Bimbang. Antara mana yang harus ia yakini orang ini ataukah Dirinya.

''Arghhhht ...Kau bohong ! Kau hanya mengasihaniku... Kau hanya MENGASIHANIKU ! Argghhht ...hiks kumohon... PERGI ! PERGI ! Aku ingin TENANG ! " ia berteriak histeris sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya -luhan-

.

.

GREP !

Seketika Sehun memeluk Luhan yang sangat kalut akan pikirannya denga erat berusaha menenangkannya dan rasa tak ingin melepaskan sosoknya, sosok malaikatnya yang rapuh.

"Le..Pas.. Kan ! Arghhht ... LEPAS ! hiks kumohon lepaskan aku hiks Argghhtt '' erangnya karna sakit dikepalanya yang kunjung mendera nafasnya -luhan-

"Kumohon dengarkan aku Lu ... Kumohon" seraya mengusap krystal bening yang menganak sungai di pipi mulus malaikatnya dengan lembut -sehun-

"Andwe , hiks... hiks... pergi hiks...Aku Tidak mengenalmu Orang Asing PERGI ! " masih menutup kedua telinganya dan berkata lirih -luhan-

Namja tampan itu (sehun) menarik lembut kedua tangan mungil luhan yang menempel erat di kedua telingannya dan menggengamnya erat tanpa paksaan.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku Lu " -sehun-

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Luhan masih terisak sesegukan sambil menunduk -luhan-

Sehun yang melihatnya mengangkat wajah luhan dengan lembut diarahkannya sejajar dengan matanya. Agar keduanya saling menatap.

"Lihat aku. Dan kumohon dengarkan aku " -sehun-

Diarahkannya tangan yeoja cantik itu(luhan) kearah dadanya (sehun). Luhan tidak melawan ia masih menangis dalam diam.

"Salahkah jika aku yang tanpa alasan ini mencintaimu ?, Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, Walau kau tidak pernah menggapku ada sekalipun Lu, Walau kau ingin aku melupakanmu, Walau kau menjauhiku, Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Salahkah rasa yang selerti ini ? Aku tak dapat menahannya. Katakan aku egois " -sehun-

"Salahkah ? Salahkah jika setiap aku melihatmu, memandangimu walau hanya dari jauh dada ini terasa berdetak lebih cepat dan darah ini merasa mengalir dengan panasnya lebih cepat pula ? Salahkah kutafsirkan ini cinta. Salahkah ? " -sehun-

"Jika kau merasa senang menyakitiku maka siksalah aku, Jika kau merasa senang saat memukulku maka pukulah aku sesuka hatimu, Jika kau membutuhkanku manfaatkanlah aku " -sehun-

"Bisakah ? Bisakah kau membuka hatimu lu bisakah ? Bisakah kau melihatku walau hanya detik ini saja bisakah ? Bisakah di dalam tangismu ada aku yang akan menghapus dan menjadi tameng kebahagiaanmu bisakah ? Bisakah kau kepeluk dan memberi kehangatan padamu bisakah ? -sehun-

"Tatap mataku Lu, Bisakah mata ini berbohong ?, tataplah lekat lu tataplah, Jika kau merasa aku memanfaatkanmu Katakan saat ini juga "AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU'' " -sehun-

"Tak bisakah kau rasakan lu, Takbisakah ? Aku sungguh mencintaimu jauh sebelumnya walaupun kutau kau tak akan mengingatnya. Tapi tidak denganku kau adalah Nyawaku demi Tuhan nyawaku akan kuserahkan hanya untukmu, untuk melindungi kebahagaiaan utamaku yaitu kau, Aku ingin Tuhan mengabulkan doaku ini " Tuhan Jagalah malaikatku, Ia adalah nyawaku, Hidupku Tuhan, Jagalah dia dalam kehangatan-Mu , Kebahagiaanmu , Serta selalu dalam senyum Hangatnya yang menebar kasih sayang. Tuhan hanya itu pintaku demi Malaikatku Xi Luhan" -sehun-

.

.

.

Hening Sesaat hanya menyisakan suara isakan pilu

.

.

.

Sehun menarik nafas sejenak memberi jeda atas semua penuturan kata yang ingin ia ucapkan sedari dulu.

.

.

.

"Xi Luhan Saranghae " -sehun-

Luhan Terbelalak mendengar penuturan namja yang entah ia tidak kenal ini, Serasa ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya yang membuat pertahanan hatinya yang terselubung oleh kesepian sehingga membuat tembok kokoh disekitarnya. Yang membutakan hatinya akan cinta selama ini kini telah runtuh bersama isakan tangisnya.

"A..Aku tidak tau... aku...aku " -luhan

"Hiks...Hiks jebal maafkan aku maafkan aku jebal maafkan aku..aku...aku..hiks aku...bingung '' isaknya dalam tangis yang kini pecah -luhan-

"Stttt uljima, aku selalu memaafkanmu Lu " -sehun-

Dipeluknya yeoja cantik itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya (sehun) memeluknya serta mengecup lembut puncak kepala yeoja cantik itu penuh kasih.

"Xie Xie..Hiks Xie Xie...hiks aku bisa mempercayaimu bukan katakan aku tidak salah hiks " -luhan-

"Aku berjanji agar bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa kau percaya Lu, sttt uljima'' -sehun-

Luhan membalas pelukan yang hangat itu dibenamkan wajahnya di dada sehun dan mendengarkan detak jantung namja itu bagai alunan melodi yang indah untuk dinikmatinya.

.

.

.

-Beberapa saat kemudian-

.

.

.

"Umm, Aku..Aku... " ucapnya ragu -luhan-

"Ne.. Wae lulu ? apa ada yang sakit ? " tanyanya khawatir -sehun-

"Mian aku tak tau siapa namamu, Mian aku selalu menghujammu dengan kata kata kasarku hiks.. aku tau kau selalu berniat baik padaku hiks...mian aku jahat aku jahat hiks kumohon maafkan aku " isaknya terlihat guratan rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat -luhan-

"Aku telah mengenalmu jauh sebelum hari ini luhan, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya jauh sebelumnya kau lupa, sejak itu aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu Xi Luhan" -sehun-

-FLASHBACK-

.

.

7Years Ago

.

.

At China Hospital Centre

-Sehun POV-

.

.

"Aku tak mau sembuh semua tak berguna berhentilah berharap, aku takan menuruti "

"Tuan muda OH harus banyak istirahat dan minumlah obat ini tuan agar dalam proses operasi pengangkatan tumor anda akan berhasil tuan" -suster-

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, Pergi aku ingin sendiri "

"Tapi tuan OH anda harus..." -suster-

"Pergi atau aku akan membahayakan diriku''

"Kumohon jangan tuan , baik saya akan pergi ''

Terlihat seorang namja berumur 11tahun berkulit putih pucat terbaring lemah diatas ranjang dalam ruangan yang mendominasi warna putih. Ia menderita penyakit tumor yang cukup mematikan yang bisa merengut nyawanya.

''Aku sudah bosan dengan penyakit ini aku ingin mati saja " kalimay yang dengan entengnya keluar dari mulutnya -sehun-

.

.

.

Kriet !

Suara pintu terbuka.

Dilihatnya seorang yeoja mungil Yang sangat cantik bagai malaikat yang masuk keruangannya memeluk sebuah boneka rusa. Terlihat sedang mengintip intip seperti menghindar dari sesuatu. pakaian yang ia kenakan sama seperti dirinya yang berstatus Pasien rawat inap.

.

.

Siapa dia ? Sangat Cantik Sekali

Malaikatkah ?

.

.

.

"Argght .. hiks appo " erang yeoja mungil itu sambil memegang kepalanya seperti menahan sakit

"Hey kau kenapa ? ada apa dengan kepalamu ? " tanyaku

Seketika ia sadar kalau seseorang telah menegurnya. Dan yeoja mungil itu sontak berhenti menangis dan tersenyum, senyum yang hangat serta indah seindah malaikat. Dan menenangkan.

"Umm .. Lulu tidak apa apa kok lulu kan anak papa dan mama yang kuat, Umm Ssttt... janga keras keras suaranya nanti lulu ketahuan kalau lulu bersembunyi di sini " ya, yeoja mungil itu adalah luhan yang berumur 10tahun -luhan-

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? " tanyaku memastikan karna aku cukup bingung dengan tingkahnya well aneh tapi tak kupungkiri dia lucu

"Fiuh~ sepertinya aman, umm bolehkan lulu disini sebentar ? Lulu sedang bermain petak umpet dengan suster karna lulu bosan tidak punya teman, lulu janji tidak akan menyusahkan , jebal " ia berkata pelan dan ragu -luhan-

"Baiklah " -sehun-

"YEAy~ upps bisa gawak kalau lulu ketahuan, lulu babo " Serunya gembira dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri -luhan

ia berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjangku. dan menarik kursi mendekatkannya di sebelah ranjangku. Ia duduk manis sambil memeluk boneka Rusanya. Well boneka rusanya saja lebih besar darinya. Mungil sekali yeoja ini.

.

.

.

Aku gugup memandangnya sedekat ini.

"Umm kau sakit apa ? Kau terlihat kurang sehat, ah kita bisa menjadi teman kan hihi, lulu senang punya teman " -luhan-

"Tidak. aku akan segera mati dan tidak bisa menjadi temanmu" -sehun-

''ada apa ? kenapa berkata begitu ? lulu takut mendengarnya" tanyanya bingung serta mengeratkan pelukannya keboneka rusanya -luhan-

Wajahnya sedekat ini sangat cantik sekali tuhan jangan sampai aku mencubitnya karna gemasnya. Polos sekali dia.

"Aku terkena tumor dan akan mati sebentar lagi " jawabku

"Lulu takut jangan katakan itu lagi ne ?, Lulu juga sedang sakit, kata suster yg merawat lulu, kalau lulu yakin lulu akan sembuh pasti akan sembuh. Lulu harus rajin minum obat makan makanan sehat menuruti apa kata dokter dan suster, lulu akan cepat sembuh,umm kau tau tidak ? papa dan mama berjanji kepada lulu akan membiarkan lulu kembali kesekolah seperti biasa, lulu tak sabar melihat bunga bunga dirumah yang di tanam mama pasti sangat cantik dan lulu juga ingin membeli es krim yang banyak serta bermain di wahana wahana yang lulu ingin naiki hihi lulu tak sabar. Untuk itu lulu harus cepat sembuh. Umm lulu pikir kaupun harus percaya dan tetaplah berusaha lulu akan mendoakan kesembuhanmu , jangan takut ne ? lulu akan mendoakanmu agar kau selalu bahagia ne hihi kau harus melihat bunga mereka sangat indah " -luhan-

"N..Ne aku berjanji, Maafkan aku ne, kita akan jadi teman " aku tertegun bagaimana bisa ia berkata demikian. sekilas aku tersenyum meresapi kalimat bagai sebuah harapan untukku sembuh.

"Be..Benarkah ? Lulu senang sekali punya teman. Lulu hanya punya boneka rusa ini papa yang membelikannya untuk lulu, tapi lulu tetap kesepian. Kita akan berteman selamanya kan ?" -luhan-

"Tentu saja" aku mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum

"hihi kau manis sekali kalau tersenyum " -luhan-

"A..apa... ? Ani, Kau jauh lebih manis, kurasa aku aku... " tiba tiba aku berkata jujur

"umm ? ada apa ? tanyanya -luhan-

"Sa...Rang...hae " aku keceplosan kueratkan mulutku dan merutuki kebodohanku.

"Umm..apa itu ? apakah kata "Saranghae" itu tanda terima kasih ? lulu sering mendengar papa berkata kepada mama tapi lulu tak tau apa artinya bukannya seharusnya berterima kasih dengan berkata "Xie Xie" Lulu bingung " -luhan-

"Bu..bukan... itu bahasa korea dan ar..artinya ...adalah Wo.. Wo Ai...-" aku tertunduk malu

Tiba-Tiba...

Kriet...

Suara pintu terbuka

"Tuan Muda Oh saatnya pemeriksaan anda " -suster-

"Hmm" balasku singkat untung saja ada suster aku merasa kelegaan

Drap...Drap..Drap...

"Hosh Hosh Ternyata anda di sini Nona muda Xi Luhan mari ke kamar rawat anda sudah waktunya makan siang dan minum obat " -suster-

"Lulu masih mau bermain sus, lihat lulu punya teman baru lulu sangat senang dia sangat baik suster dia sangat baik " -luhan-

"Nanti kita main lagi ne, tapi sekarang Lulu harus istirahat, dan lulu sudah berjanji akan menurutkan ? " -suster-

"Umm ta..tapi... " -luhan-

"Istirahatlah nanti kita bermain lagi saat ini aku juga akan beristirahat" -sehun-

"Begitukah ? umm baiklah lulu akan menurut, Sampai jumpa lagi umm umm (ia berpikir mengingat kata suster perawatnya) Umm Tuan Muda Oh ? Kurasa itu namamu, Kau pasti sembuh ne.. hihi Lulu pergi du..." -luhan-

.

.

NYUT !

.

.

NYUT !

''Arghhht hiks appo hiks appo suster kepala lulu appo hiks appo " ringisnya kesakitan sambil mencekram kuat kepalanya -luhan-

"Lulu kau tidak apa ? " aku khawatir wajah cerahnya kini lenyap terganti seperti menahan sakit yang teramat sakit yang mendera kepalanya -sehun-

"Nona muda Xi Bertahanlah dokter akan segera datang, Gawat ia terlalu kelelahan bermain " -suster-

"Argghht hiks appo suster appo hiks Lulu tidak tahan hiks hiks appo" suaranya kian melemah ia terbaring lemas dipangkuan suster -luhan-

.

.

Namun Tiba-Tiba

Bruk !

Seketika itu yeoja mungil itu pingsan tak sadarkan diri dan suster serta dokter mengangkat tubuh mungilnya keluar dari ruangannya. Bertindak cepat.

.

.

.

"Lulu ! " Teriakku

.

.

.

Mulai hari esok dan esoknya lagi aku selalu menunggunya. Menunggunya masuk keruanganku dengan tawa riangnya serta boneka rusanya yang ia selalu bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Namun sosok itu tak pernah terlihat lagi dari kabar pihak rumah sakit ia telah dipindahkan kerumah sakit yang berada di luar negri entah dimana demi mendapat penanganan lebih lanjut. Yang kutau hanya namanya "Xi Luhan"

.

.

"Kau kemana lulu aku kesepian, Aku berjanji akan sembuh melawan penyakit ini aku, Jika aku telah sembuh aku bersumpah akan menemukanmu Lu menemukan malaikatku" -sehun-

-FLASHBACK END-

-Author POV-

Luhan yang mendengarkan cerita sehun hanya bisa menatap tak percaya sosok namja yang berhadapan ini adalah namja yang ia cari yang ia rindukan yang ia kira tidak akan lagi bertemu dengannya.

"K..Kau K..kkau Tuan Muda Oh itu ? " terlihat expresi kaget dari sosok yeoja mungil itu -luhan-

"Oh Sehun... namaku Oh sehun " namja tampan itu tersenyum -sehun-

Luhan menggerakan tangannya yang bergetar menyentuh wajah sehun dan menangkupnya.

"Se...sehun..hiks se..sehun " -luhan-

GREP !

luhan memeluk Sehun. Sehun hanya mematung merasa tak percaya. Malaikatnya...Malaikatnya memeluknya.

"Sehun hiks sehun... mianhae mianhae hiks mianhae, Aku merindukanmu aku pikir kau ...hiks kau telah...meninggal hiks hiks " ia menangis sesegukan -luhan-

"Ne..Ini aku sttttt... uljima ne uljima, akhirnya aku menemukanmu di sini aku tak percaya kau berada di sini, maaf aku ingin memberi tahukanmu sejak lama tapi aku takut merapuhkanmu lu dan kau tak menerima kehadiranku " -sehun-

"gomawo gomawo hiks gomawo kau sudah kembali ke sisiku gomawo kau menepati janjimu hiks mianhaeyo sehunnie" -luhan-

Dilepasnya pelukannya dari luhan dan mengusap kedua mata luhan yang menganak sungai bening Krystal malaikatnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau mengingatku " -sehun-

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu hiks...kau yang membuatku tertawa, Kau teman pertamaku " -luhan-

"Kau yang menyadarkanku tentang arti kehidupan lu, Kau yang membuatku melawan penyakitku dan memberanikanku, Kau yang membuat semuanya indah lu" -sehun-

"Xi Luhan Saranghae, joengmal Saranghae, maukah kau menjadi pemilik hatiku ? " -sehun-

"Nado...Saranghae Oh Sehun ,Aku juga mencintaimu " dipeluknya erat sosok namja tampan itu dengan erat seakan tak mau kehilangannya lagi -luhan-

"Jadi ? " melonggarkan pelukan dan menatap luhan lekat -sehun-

"Ne, aku mau " sambil menunduk malu -luhan-

.

.

CUP

.

.

Sehun mengecup bibir luhan tanpa nafsu tanpa hasrat hanya menyalurkan cintanya yang sangat besar dimana ia telah menemukan malaikatnya. Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan kecupan dan pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya. Kini ia menemukan Cintanya. Cinta yang telah membuat hati sang malaikat yang terpuruk kini kembali mengepakan sayap indahnya lagi.

"Xi Luhan Wo ai ni " -sehun-

"Wo ye ai ni Oh Sehun " -luhan-

OH SEHUN :

Tuhan Malaikatmu pernah berkata "Percayalah kau akan sembuh dan menemukan kebahagiannya yang Tuhan janjikan" Kau menurunkan malaikat indahmu yang kini mengenggam kebahagiaanku.

Kau menitipkan malaikat-Mu kepadaku. Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakannya menghapua kesepiannya serta tangisnya dengan kebahagian sampai nyawaku kembali padamu Tuhan.

XI LUHAN

Ketika aku berkata "Help Me".

Tuhan sungguh membantuku.

Tuhan Maafkan aku yang telah meragukan kebahagiaan yang kau janjikan kepadaku. Kesunyiaanku Telah terhapus dengan tawa yang telah kau hadirkan dari seorang sosok Oh Sehun. Tuhan Kau selalu sayang padaku. Aku akan menjaganya seperti ia menjagaku Mencintainya hingga ajal memanggilku kembali Tuhan

.

.

.

**HELP ME Status END**

**BIG THANKS TO** **:**

- lisnana1

- Oh Hanie

- Keun Yoon

- 0312luLuEXOticS

- ohristi95

**Yang udah Review**

**ADA RENCANA MAU BUAT SEKUEL SIH TAPI MASIH NGAMBANG**

**DAN BELUM PASTI.**

.

.

.

Author mohon maaf apabila ada banyak kesalahan kata pada penulisan.

Karna Author hanya manusia biasa. Dan Author menyadari ini sangat Abal.

Mianhae para Kaisoo Shiper di sini kurang bayak momentnya Apalagi Part 2 Khusus HunHan Moment Mianhae Readers.

Sekali lagi ini hanya Fanfiction Author hanya meminjam nama.

.

.

**Dont Be Sider**

**Mind To Review**

**Say Thanks Before.**

.

.

**LUHANDEER**


End file.
